


Rough And Tumble

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Character of Color, Community: ij porn_battle, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt





	Rough And Tumble

"Come on, do it again." Jessica grinned as she gave Kristin a blatant wink. "I can take it."

Kristin lifted her chin in defiance and stomped towards the counter filled with all sorts of sex toys. She paused as she scanned for the best one to use. Finally, Kristin grabbed a thin rainbow colored dildo and held it in her hand for Jessica to see.

Jessica took one look at it and laughed. "That? You're choosing _that_? I'm definitely going to win this bet."

"We'll see. Now get on the bed." Jessica did as she was told, the both of them already naked from the start, and Kristin climbed over her, straddling her thighs. "Open your mouth," she murmured as she rubbed the tip of the dildo against Jessica's lips. "I want to see this shiny wet."

Jessica parted her mouth as Kristin slid the dildo inside. Jessica expected her lover to be gentle, she usually was in bed, but she had to resist the urge to choke as Kristin roughly pushed the dildo the rest of the way in. It didn't stop there either. As Kristin forced the dildo in and out of her mouth, she reached down towards Jessica's pussy and shoved her fingers inside without warning.

"Mmph!"

Kristin only winked as her grin widened. "Oops, sorry about that. I forgot I just got a manicure earlier today. Sorry about my long nails." She wiggled her fingers inside her pussy and Jessica squirmed.

This was the last time she egged her lover on for a rough and tumble sexcapade.


End file.
